User blog:Logo12/Dictionary of BCoW Terms
This is a project I had been thinking of for almost a year. And as recently more new users came and doesn't actually know some terms we use, I had to make this. A AD A'bsolute '''D'efense. A mechanic that makes one take reduced damage. Anon 'Anon'ymous. Users that are not logged in. B Badge Wikia awards given upon finishing certain tasks, such as doing 100 category edits and being online for 1 week. Badgehunt Abuse of page edits in order to receive certain badges. Generally discouraged. BCoW 'B'loons 'Co'nception 'W'iki. Blooniverse '''Bloon Un'iverse'. Used to refer different versions of Bloons, to avoid conflict with different users' conceptions. BRICK A deleted conception that doesn't move and spawns 4 versions of itself on death. Used to refer ZOMG Carriers and their Carriers. Now used to refer conceptions that spawns themselves repeatedly. C "Chinese Knockoff" A conception that is a blatant copy of an existing one. Generally discouraged. Conception Articles of Ideas. The main part of this wiki. Conception Grandmaster Bureaucrat. The highest-ranked user right in this wiki, not counting the founder. Also responsible for managing, solving conflicts and assisting user, except being able to solve admin conflicts and manage user rights of the whole wiki. Conception Guardian Rollback (patroller). Responsible for reverting major edits or vandalisms. Conception Lab . This name is taken as the use of Chat was to discuss about upcoming conceptions. Conception Master Admin. The second-highest-ranked user right in this wiki, which is responsible for managing, solving conflicts and assisting users. Conception Tournament Local activity held mostly by Conception Masters. Involves users voting for conception under several categories. Winners will receive Merits depending on situation. Cloreq 'Clo'se 'Req'est. See -req. D Deldef 'Del'ete 'Def'end. Used when one doesn't agree with a delete request. Delreq 'Del'ete 'Req'uest. First used by Logo and became an official term. Used when one disapproves of a conception and wants it to be deleted. Delreqdelreq (Or-delreq, -delreqdelreq vice versa) An old term used first when the "Delreq Defend" policy came out, which was then discouraged. E ENTITY The first "final boss" ever created. Mostly used to refer to the conception itself. Everliving A user/anon with multiple IPs. F FAILSAFE A conception said to be created to prevent progess on a certain end-game stage. Generally discouraged. First comes from F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E., self-explanatory initially created as a "Failsafe" to prevent players going beyond the final round. G H I J K L Lab See Conception Lab. Lab Op See Lab Operator. Lab Operator Chat Moderator. Responsible for resolving chat issues. Lab Guard See Lab Guardian Lab Guardian Combination of Lab Operator and Conception Guardian. LEL 'L'aughing 'E'xtremely 'L'oud. LEML 'L'aughing 'E'xtremely 'M'aniacally 'L'oud. LEMNLL 'L'aughing 'E'xtremely 'M'aniacally 'N'anotechnologically 'L'udicrously 'L'oud. M Mapo Doufu See Operation Mapo Doufu. Martynas An immature spammer in the early times of BCoW. Merit Local awards given for achieving certain amount of contributions, such as decent conceptions or images created. N Necrobump Necro = Dead, Bump = Reviving. Reviving a post that is dead for more than 30 days. Usually used when one replies to a dead discussion with irrelevant replies. O OP See Overpowered. Operation Mapo Doufu An attempt to restore this wiki to it's former state. Details here. OPMD Abbreviation of Operation Mapo Doufu. Overpowered Being unreasonably powerful, such as having extremely high stats in a early round for a bloon. *Opposite: Underpowered Overpriced Being unreasonably expensive. Will not be used with Overpowered. *Opposite: Underpriced P Q R S Stub A small article. Also used for conceptions working in progress. T Tournament See Conception Tournament. U UP See Underpowered. Underpowered Being unreasonably weak. Used to refer conceptions with power considered too weak in certain cost/game process. *Opposite: Overpowered Underpriced Being unreasonable inexpensive. Used to refer conceptions with low cost but very high return. *Opposite: Overpriced V W X Y Z ZOMG Carrier A Blimp that spawns 4 ZOMGs, having high health and low speed, usually for a reason of to expand the bloon family. Sometimes used to refer Blimps that carry ZOMG Carriers themselves, or so on. - -req "Request". Usually used with a shortened word. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides